


My Past, My Present and My Future

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia Stilinski era un ser natural, F/F, F/M, Identidad real de Stiles Stilinski, Los lobos y los zorros no se llevan bien, O tal vez si, Past Relationship(s), Queria hacer un fic de Stiles sobre natural, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sheriff Stilinski es solo un humano
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de Stiles Stilinski toma un giro inesperado en su intento de proteger a los que quiere o más bien al hombre que él piensa querer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Past, My Present and My Future

**Author's Note:**

> No puedo creer que al fin haya podido crearme una cuenta, oh Dios mio.  
> Y celebrando que finalmente pude, les dejo este atributo a Sterek y a Stiles sobre natural (me encantaría verlo de esa manera en la serie desde la temporada 3B, más bien desde que Peter le ofreció el mordisco).  
> De ante mano disculpen las faltas de ortografía y faltas gramaticales.  
> Espero que el fic les parezca interesante porque, bueno, soy novata en esto, no se escribir pero les prometo dar lo mejor de mi para que sigan la historia hasta el final.  
> También espero que esta historia que nació en mi cabeza no se parezca a ninguna otra que hayan leído porque seria un bochorno, ay.  
> Estoy nerviosa :$ sin más que decir, lean y disfruten.

-¡Derek! -gritó a todo pulmón antes que todo se volviera negro y el aire le faltase en los pulmones y sintiera un gran dolor en el pecho, nada comparado con el que sintió minutos atrás.

***********************************************

-¿Pero es que tú quieres morir? -Y fue Derek con su ceño fruncido, sus ojos rabiosos y sus gritos lo primero que vio y escucho al despertar.

-Derek, para. -Intentó calmarle Scott, acercándose al mayor para apartarlo de su mejor amigo.

-Solo quería... -Empezó a tartamudear Stiles algo confuso, mirando a los dos hombres lobos parado a un lado de su camilla- Quería...

-¡Querías morir! -Volvió a interferir Derek, alzando la voz mas de lo que debió de alzarla y una punzada de dolor le cruzo en la cabeza, y en el pecho.

-¡Derek! -lo molestó Scott.

-Paren de gritar los dos. -Dijo suspirando, llevándosela las manos a los costados de su cabeza intentando amortiguar el dolor.- Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que paso.  
-Lo que paso...

-Lo que paso es que te interpusiste delante de Derek y la bestia. -Interrumpió Scott al mayor con la voz calmada, comprendiendo el estado en que se encontraba su mejor amigo.

-¿una bestia? -preguntó extrañado Stiles, la verdad es que no recordaba mucho.

-Si, una bestia. -Repitió el moreno mas joven mientras se acercaba a la cama y se hacia un pequeño hueco en la orilla para sentarse y estar mas cerca de Stiles.- Derek estaba muy herido por luchar contra las garras de aquel hombre lobo que estaba incontrolable y no lo dejaba levantarse cuando tiraba sus arañazos.

-¿y donde estábamos todos cuando eso pasó? -El castaño lo miraba desde su lugar, interesado por el relato de Scott.

-Intentamos seguir el plan.-Dijo con la voz suave, llevando una mano al cabello de su mejor amigo, despeinándolo en un gesto cariñoso le saco una sonrisa a Stiles y un bufido de parte de Derek el cual los dos mejores amigos intentaron ignorar.

-Y no resulto muy bien que digamos. -Dijo Derek parado desde su lugar, sin inmutarse y cruzándose los brazos por encima de su pecho.

\- ¿Qué mas pasó? -Suspiró el castaño, echándole una rápida mirada al lobo parado para después centrarse en Scott.

-Y tu estabas con nosotros, entonces de la nada empezaste a echar a correr, te gritamos que no fueras, que no regresaras pero ya llevabas mucho camino, pero a pesar de eso, te seguí pidiéndole a los demás que se quedaran donde estaban y no se movieran de ahí.

Stiles cerro los ojos, recordaba aquello, recordaba estar ayudando a Allison con la trampa mientras los demás montaban la guardia esperando a que Derek atrajera a la bestia con ellos, pero eso nunca paso y mientras ayudaba a la chica sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, por encima de su corazón, y aquella punzada se sentía cada vez más fuerte y no era tiempo de tirarse al piso a retorcerse pero de igual forma aquel dolor era insoportable.

Sin saber que hacer, volteo a todos lados, tratando de tragarse las muecas de dolor que aparecían a tiempo que aparecía aquel dolor y sin saber porque lo hacia se echo a correr a través del bosque, ignorando los gritos de su amigo pidiéndole que regresaran a pesar de que no debieron de haber hecho.

Siguió corriendo todo lo que sus piernas le dieron permiso, sabía que su destino no estaba lejos, lo presentía, y a pesar de llevar poco corriendo su corazón ya latía con frenesí bajo su pecho.

Llego a su destino y se paró de golpe horrorizado por la escena que presenciaba.

Derek tirado en el piso, su piel casi no se distinguía gracias al color rojo de la sangre. Se veía a la perfección como la tela que antes conformaba su camiseta estaba rasgada con la forma notoria de un par de garras y bajo su piel más sangre brotaba, quiso correr hacia él, correr hacia Derek que agonizaba aun tirado pero en medio camino un rugido hizo que se detuviera.

La sangre se le heló y podía apostar que su corazón dejo de latir por un momento para después empezar a golpear una y otra vez con verdadera fuerza; sus músculos se tensaron y por alguna razón su cuerpo no le correspondía.

-Stiles.-Un bajo murmuro vino de su lado derecho. Giro con suma lentitud su cabeza hacia aquel lugar encontrándose con que Derek intentaba arrastrarse hacia el y ahí fue cuando reacciono corriendo hacia él e hincándose frente a su cuerpo, deteniendo sus movimientos.- Vete.

Pero Stiles no se iba a ir, no lo iba hacer y se lo dio a entender agitando frenéticamente su cabeza de lado a lado.

-¿Por qué no te curas? -Murmuró con voz espantada, palmeando las heridas abiertas que al parecer no querían cerrarse y por las cuales la sangre seguía saliendo, haciéndole mancharse las manos.

-Lo haré, me curare. -La voz de Derek sonaba débil, y no estuvo muy seguro si le mentía o no.- Pero sal de aquí.

-¡Que no! -Oh no, no debió de alzar la voz porque otro gruñido asalto el lugar haciendo temblarle hasta los huesos al humano y haciendo soltar un quejido al hombre lobo.

-Stiles, sal de aquí. -No supo como se pudo levantar pero lo hizo, Derek estaba de piel y con las fuerzas que pudo encontrar, empujo al chico detrás suyo.

Otro rugido le corto la circulación de su cuerpo, escucho pisadas y salió de detrás del cuerpo del hombre lobo enfrente de él que no lo dejaba ver.  
Abrió los ojos como platos, la criatura caminaba, que decía, corría hacia ellos.

Volteo a mirar a Derek que estaba dispuesto a luchar aunque no tuviera fuerzas, ¿por qué la manada tardaba tanto en llegar? 

-¡Derek! -grito horrorizado viendo como una garras se alzaban en el aire dispuesto a abalanzarse contra él y encontrárselas en la piel.  
Pero Derek no se movía, miraba como si retara a la criatura a que lo hiciera, ¿es que estaba demente? y encima que la jodida manada aun no llegaba, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?

-Derek.-Dijo con la voz calmada, intentando hacer reaccionar al hombre, no tenía demasiado tiempo para hacerlo.  
Y el tiempo fue justo lo que se paro en aquel momento a ver como la garra que antes estaba en los aires se impulsaba para estamparse contra el hombre lobo delante de él con furia.

-¡Derek! -grito a todo pulmón antes que todo se volviera negro y el aire le faltase en los pulmones y sintiera un gran dolor en el pecho, nada comparado con el que sintió minutos atrás.

Suspiro abriendo los ojos lentamente, volviendo a la realidad, parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz ya que había mantenido los ojos cerrados por un largo rato.

-Solo intentaba proteger a... -Murmuro bajo, miro de reojo a Derek que le regreso la mirada con aquellos intensos ojos verdes y su ceño fruncido. Aparto la mirada rápidamente sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo, llevando una mano a su pecho donde lo recibió un vendaje cubriendo la gran parte de su pecho.

-Lo sé, Stiles. Pero no puedes arriesgarte así. -Dijo Scott, levantándose de la cama.

-Scott.-Llamo a su amigo aun sin haber levantado la voz, todo en murmuros.- ¿por qué nunca llegaron?

Scott suspiro antes de contestar, llevando una mano a su cabello, rascándose la nuca, gesto que él mismo le había pegado.

-Porque algo nos lo impidió.-Dijo mirando al techo, dejando caer el brazo que antes yacía en su cabeza.- Es como cuando haces el circulo de cenizas, pero algo extraño paso. -Bajo la mirada para posar la mirada en los ojos de su amigo que lo miraba interesado.- Puede que es entendible siendo nosotros hombres lobos.  
Los ojos se abrieron en un increíble sorpresa al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-¿cómo?

-Aun no sabemos.-alzo los ojos- Es lo que vamos a descubrir.

-Quiero ayudar. -Stiles se removió para lograr incorporarse y quedar al menos sentado en la cama.

-No.-Su amigo lo miro con los ojos llenos de amenaza mientras una sonrisa, también radiando amenaza, se le formaba en el rostro- Mamá le ha dicho a todas enfermedad y los guardia de seguridad que te impidieran salir de esta habitación.

Abrió la boca y la cerro de golpe, pero no solo una vez pero varias veces.

-¡Pero no es justo! -Hizo berrinche cual niño pequeño, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño mas de lo que lo había fruncido en toda su vida.

Scott ladeo la cabeza mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa divertida y Stiles estuvo tentado en borrarle aquella sonrisa con un buen puñetazo pero no quería agregar más vendas a su cuerpo, con la de su pecho bastaba, gracias.

-Ay que adorable.-Scott seguía en la misma posición, aun con esa estúpida sonrisa que Stiles aun quería borrar pero solo se limito a fruncir aun más el ceño y a bufar.- Amigo, te estás pareciendo a Derek y eso asusta.

Por inercia, volteo a mirar al recién nombrado que seguía sin mover ni un solo musculo, parado donde había estado desde que lo vio por primera vez al despertado e hizo un gesto exagerado de indignación y Scott rió.

-Amigo, es por tu propio bien. -Sonrió, dándole otra vez ese gesto cariñoso de despeinar su cabello- Vendré mas tarde y si tengo alguna novedad te la contare.

Se despidió de su amigo, y se despidió con un simple gesto de mano al gran hombre lobo que ha permanecido quieto y callado todo el rato en un tiempo récord, y el cual ni se molesto en regresar el gesto.

-Derek. -Rompió el silencio incomodo que se formo después del abandono de su mejor.- Quiero descansar.

Hizo todo lo necesario para recostarse en la cama y quedar en una posición cómoda, que no le resulto con éxito y un nuevo bufido salió de sus labios.

Derek respiro profundamente y como si le leyera la mente se acerco a él, empezando esponjar las almohadas por debajo de la cabeza del chico.

-Asi está mejor.-Dijo mostrándole una tímida sonrisa al lobo.- Gracias.  
Cerró los ojos con clara intención de dormir.

-¿Por qué? -La voz de Derek interrumpido su primer intento de dormir, así que abrió solo un ojo para mirarlo.

-¿Por qué, qué? -se quedo mirando al hombre lobo parado ahora a pocos metros de él- ¿Por qué te doy las gracias? Bueno, es algo que la gente educada tiende a decir cuando una persona hace algo por otra persona.

Un gruñido resonó en la habitación y Stiles suspiro, en verdad estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de jugar al lobo feroz.

-No sé. -empezó hablar con sinceridad.- Solo verte ahi, tirado y lleno de sangre sin curarte, me revolvió algo y quise ayudarte.

-Te dañaron.-Stiles lo miro con cara de obviedad por sus palabras.

-Pero mírame. Sigo entero, o al menos eso creo. -Levanto la mano y se la puso frente a su propio rostro, empezando a contarse los dedos tal y como hacia cuando creía que estaba soñando y una vez que termino con los cinco de la primera mano siguió con los otros cinco de la otra.- Si, tengo 10 dedos y dos manos. -movió sus pies que no alcanzaban a ser tapados por la pequeña sabana.- Dos pies. Dos orejas, una nariz, una boca, dos ojos.  
Y sigo enumerando las partes de su cuerpo mientras Derek empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Basta. -Soltó con su habitual forma de decir todo en gruñidos, haciendo que el humano parara lo que estaba haciendo y miro como el hombre se frotaba el puente de su nariz.  
Hubo un silencio mas incomodo que el anterior, Derek dejo de frotarse la nariz para meter ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y Stiles jugueteaba con sus dedos.

-Somos una manada, Derek.-Murmuro Stiles, sabiendo que aunque hablara bajo, el lobo perfectamente podría escuchar y sin parar con su entretenido juego para no tener que verlo.- Siempre he protegido a los que quiero.

Su voz fue bajando cada vez mas mediante las palabras salían de sus labios y Derek se quedo perplejo sin saber muy bien si ha escuchado bien o no.  
Stiles se giro en la cama, dándole la espalda al mayor y cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando estar inconsciente de nuevo o sentir por su sangre aquel analgésico que lo obligaba a sentirse, sentirse calmado, en paz.

No sabía porque se sentía como un idiota al haberle dicho eso, pero era la verdad, lo hacía con su padre, con Scott, con la manada, pero con Derek todo era diferente, tal vez no pertenecía a la manada pero sus sentidos de protección hacia que a él fuese a quien más protegiera a pesar de que sabia a la perfección que Derek es un hombre lobo y podía curarse aunque tardara, siempre terminaba sanando sus heridas.

No sabía que lazo se había puesto entre ellos, lo sentía, aquel lazo que ayer hizo que corriera a la salvación del mayor, aquel dolor en el pecho anteriormente a que sus piernas decidieran por si solas salieran a la fuga.

Suspiro pesadamente, escucho los pasos de su acompañante alejarse y segundos después escucho la puerta abrirse tan rápido como se cerró.

Dejo que sus parpados se cerraran, retomando su intento de dormir, dejándose caer en un sueño que poco a poco lo envolvía hasta el sueño profundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Si ya han terminado de leer no olviden sin dejar sus comentarios de que les pareció el comienzo de mi historia, o también pueden dejar al menos un kudo.
> 
> Por cierto, muchas gracias por leer ♥


End file.
